


A Twisted Beginning

by Delmire



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/F, FemXfem, Why? Because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/pseuds/Delmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly different take on their first meeting. A Fem!Akixfem!Asami short.</p><p>(Otherwise known as the sound of a fandom collectively going 'nope' at the tags *snicker*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twisted Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda random. Also my female Asami is way more psychotic than my male Asami. Like wow. Asami is also dressed in one of my dress combinations. It's my favourite.  
> I feel like this is born from my muse being amused over my health fail, I love being a girl but I got stuck with health problems because of it *sighs* Also I'm currently mentally stuck in The Bachelor AU hell. I had never seen an episode before because I don't watch reality TV (or even own a TV) and I was mildly horrified and amused when I finally did watch one after I couldn't get it out of my head. I still don't like reality TV but I couldn't help but imagine AkiAsami in the various situations and OMG Aki would be so cute, accidentally wooing not only Asami but the other participants and the entire nation with his cute honesty and caring, housewife tendencies. ~~please save me from myself~~

Asami stalked forward, stiletto heels clicking satisfyingly against the smooth concrete of the warehouse floor. She was feeling rather vindictive after being pulled from a client’s private party and was hoping for an excuse for a little fun before heading back. Nothing beats blowing off a little steam before being force to listen to old fools rambling away, thinking they were oh so superior. 

The train of her dress flared out behind her as she walked and the effect was quite satisfying. Dark blue velvet hugged her form, cutting away at the front at her thighs and a long train of fabric billowed out behind her. She completed the look with a black leather buckled under bust corset, a bit racy for the old, uptight businessmen of Japan but Asami felt it fit her perfectly; figure and personality. That, and it was always amusing to fluster her so-called business partners. 

Asami’s lips twitched up in sadistic glee at the sight of Suoh forcing the traitor to the ground. He had been blindfolded and sitting on his knees but now was forced completely to the floor by a foot pressing against his shoulder blades. Suoh leaned over and pulled harshly on the blind fold and the man wriggled around on the floor to look around before his eyes finally landed on the heeled feet in front of his face. The man slowly craned his head up and sneered when he realised who it was.

“Oh look,” he spat from his place on the ground, Suoh’s foot grinding into his back at the tone, “It's that fucking bitch that fancies herself as the ‘Queen of the Underworld’.”

Asami smiled, a cruel twist of her lips. “Oh no. I'm not some prissy queen all high and pompous on her throne. No, I much prefer Mistress of the Underworld myself. It mirrors one of my predilections quite nicely.” She closed the last of the distance, stopping at the man’s head and used the toe of her shoe to nudge up his chin so he could fully meet her golden eyes glittering in cold delight. “You see I prefer my men bound in leather and crying pretty tears while they beg their mistress like good little sluts to lick the sole of my heels.”

She moved her foot higher, the sharp metal point of the stiletto drugging into his cheek, drawing blood. 

“Beg your mistress to fuck you over good, cry me some pretty little tears and I might even let you off easy.” He sneered and Asami pivoted on her heel, slamming the sharp point of her stiletto straight through his hand that Suoh had conveniently left out for her. She had such excellent staff. She smiled at the man’s scream, removing her heel only to press down on it with the toe of her shoe. The man writhed and cried out for mercy. 

“None of the men here seem to learn this lesson but it's one that I'll never tire of teaching. Now,” Asami raised up her shoe again so that the bloody point of the stiletto was digging into his lips, drawing more blood to mar the shining steel. “Lick it.”

The man whimpered and upon Suoh’s warning shove to his back, he slowly opened his mouth and a wet tongue snuck out to lap at the blood and dirt on her heel. She smirked in satisfaction at the submission and dug her heel into his tongue drawing a pained groan. She leaned more of her weight forward, slowly baring down on her foot and the pained sounds quickly escalated to hold a tinge of panic as she sliced through his tongue. He was soon screaming incoherently around the metal in his mouth and Asami grinned in sheer delight, eyes glowing with a feral glint. 

“Asami-sama, forgive the interruption,” Kirishima strode forward from his position near the doors to stand just behind Asami. “But I believe you will be missed soon, this traitor isn’t worth any more of your time.” She didn’t move and the secretary quickly changed tact. “I’ve just received reports of sightings from that same photographer snooping around the minister’s party.”

Asami gave a small sigh and held out a deceptively delicate hand. Kirishima quickly placed his own gun in her hand. She didn’t feel like wasting time asking for him to fetch her own, Kirishima was right, Asami had something far more interesting to attend to. She removed her foot and hefted the gun.

“Do you even know how…?” The traitor’s voice was slurred around his injured tongue and he trailed off with wide eyes as she expertly checked the ammo before replacing it and pulling the safety, aiming it with sure, steady movement’s right between the man’s eyes. 

“Of course. Who do you think runs Sion?” Without waiting for a response, Asami pulled the trigger. She tsked as blood splattered across her feet but waved off the offered handkerchief from Kirishima. She could clean up in the limo. Handing back the still slightly smoking gun, Asami spoke briskly to Suoh. “Get someone else for clean up, I want you to help me catch a little kitty.”

The bulky man bowed and was on the phone before he had finished righting himself. Asami turned on her heel and the three strode out together, a few men positioned outside bowed as they passed by before entering the warehouse for clean-up.

Asami slipped into the limo after Suoh opened the door, a filthy smirk in place. A little photographer had been caught scoping out a few of Asami’s establishments and a number of events that she visited as well. 

It was time to play with the naughty little photographer. Asami was certain that it was going to highly entertaining.

***

Aki bit her lip as she struggled to focus her camera. The target kept moving and it was making it difficult. She had been stalking a dirty minister of transport and was so close to getting the evidence she needed to hand into the police. For some reason, the police had been having trouble nailing this guy with any kind of evidence and had recruited Aki’s help. Something about no one knowing who she was or suspecting her.

As much as it irked her that everyone thought she was a scruffy teenager, it came in handy. They just assumed she was some punk kid loitering around. Even better, most took one look at her baggy, scruffy clothing and short pixie haircut and assumed she was a boy, making reconnaissance even easier. A quick outfit change and she’s a whole different person, perfect for if she gets caught in her normal clothes. 

Still, for such a high class party, the security sure was lax. Aki had almost just waltzed in. Squashing down the doubtful feeling, she focused her thoughts back on the party through the window. Her place crouched in the bushes wasn’t the most comfortable but it hid her extremely well. You would have to have seen her get into position to know she was there without getting very close.

There was some kind of commotion inside and Aki peered through her lens. Her jaw dropped as a stunning woman walked into view. Silky black hair done up elegantly with a dark blue dress that clung to an hourglass figure which was highlighted by a corset clinched around her waist. Aki snapped a picture off of the minister leering at the woman’s chest. Just more proof that the man was a dirty pervert really. The outfit was a little racy for a boring old political party, surely?

Aki watched as the woman proceeded to easily shake off and ignore almost everyone, except a few seemingly more respectful individuals. She suddenly realised that transport minister had vanished from her view and cursed quietly. There was no point trying to change locations now, far too risky while the gathering was in full swing and from her scouting earlier, this was the only place she was going to be able to get any decent photos. Of what, she wasn’t sure but her contact with the police had been keen on her taking photos tonight, so here she was.

Instead, Aki swung her focus back to the mysterious woman whose presence dominated the room. The woman turned and it appeared as though she was looking directly through her lens. Golden eyes pinned Aki to the spot and seemed to take her breath right from her lungs. The woman’s red lips curled into a smirk and suddenly Aki became aware of footsteps pounding closer. She froze in place. 

No one had seen her right? That woman just happened to be looking in her direction, nothing more. She froze in place, holding her breath and hoping whoever was approaching would walk on past. That hope was dashed when a voice far too close for comfort spoke.

“Alright, you’re coming with me, kid.”

“Shit.” Aki looked through the branches to see a hulking giant of a man reaching out to grab her and she jumped to her feet, barely escaping the hands. It was so close, she could feel the displaced air. How the hell did they know she was there? Surely, if they had seen her enter the property, wouldn’t they have stopped her then?

Did that woman actually know she was there, then?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran head first into another man. Hands gripped her arms and Aki thrashed, trying to get loose. She kicked out, just barely managing to catch the man on the shin and his grip loosened just enough for her to spin herself free. 

Unfortunately the behemoth was absurdly quick on his feet and captured Aki just as she had swung herself free. She kicked her feet as he wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her own arms at her sides, and bodily lifted her off her feet.

“Hey! Put me down!”

“No can do kid. The mistress wants to see you.”

Mistress? Aki’s eyes widened. That woman. She did, in fact, know that she was there. Remembering the way the woman dominated the room and the air of total confidence, Aki struggled more frantically. She didn’t know who she was, but this couldn’t be good. 

It was all in vain as the giant was just as strong as he looked and easily carried the kicking photographer through a side entrance to the building. They entered what appeared to be a small private entertaining room. Aki was forcibly sat down in a chair with a heavy hand holding her in place. She was just about to attempt to escape again when the door opened; she craned her head around and got a glimpse of a man with glasses holding the door open with a bow before the woman from earlier swept inside. 

Aki’s eyes widened, the woman was even more intimidating up close, and she froze in place. 

“Asami-sama.” The man behind her spoke respectfully and Aki felt her stomach drop.

This was Asami? The photographer had been warned to stay away from anything and everything to do with Asami if she wanted to remain unscathed. Her police contact had been very, very clear on that. The woman moved with the grace of a predator across the room towards a large arm chair and Aki finally found her voice.

“Y-you’re Asami?!” She practically squeaked. _Smooth, Aki, real smooth._

Asami turn to sit in the chair with a regal air, as though it was a throne. One leg lifted and crossed the other. Due to the short length of the dress in the front, Aki got a glimpse that she didn’t expect and immediately flushed beet red. _She isn’t wearing any underwear!_ Asami smirked, and Aki knew that Asami knew exactly what caused the flush and had, in fact, done it on purpose.

The woman gestured and the man with glasses strode forward, placing a cigar in one long fingered hand before offering her a light. Aki stared, entranced, as ruby red lips wrapped around the cigar in the most sinful way. She swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, and the smirk grew wider. Golden eyes glittered dangerously and Aki felt like a fluffy little rabbit sitting froze in place, quivering slightly, before the big bad wolf. 

Asami finally removed the cigar from her mouth and blew out a small trail of smoke. How the hell did the woman make each move so calculatingly seductive? 

“Now Takaba, you’ve been a naughty little kitty, sneaking around my establishments to take photos of one of my clients. Anything to say for yourself?”

Aki froze on the mention of her family name. How the hell did the woman know who she was?! She had been sure that no one had seen her, let alone well enough to get a positive ID. Still, it wasn’t like Asami could prove anything. Little rabbit she might be but Aki wasn’t about to back down just yet. She took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and spoke as defiantly as possible.

“I have nothing to say to you.”

Asami just looked amused and flicked off the ash from the cigar lazily. “Feisty little kitten, aren’t we? You do know who I am, do you not?” Aki didn’t reply but Asami must have gotten her confirmation from something in the photographer’s expression as her smirk just widened. “You really should do something about that appearance however, the dress my security cameras caught you in while you were ‘undercover’ was really quite adorable.”

Her eyes flew wide and the blush that was subsiding flared back to life. Asami actually chuckled and raked her eyes blatantly over Aki’s form. The woman opened her mouth as though to speak but was interrupted as the door flew open and a man with a gun pointing forward leapt in. He swung at the glasses guy then suddenly Asami was there, a knife in hand, and proceeded to absolutely clean the floor with the guy. The assailant landed on the ground with a groan and Asami pressed her massive heel into his back, causing another groan of pain. 

The blond behemoth finally moved out from standing menacingly behind Aki and yanked the man to his feet once Asami stepped away.

“Please excuse me Asami-sama.” The man’s voice was tightly controlled as though the attack was a personal affront and bodily heaved the man from the room. 

Aki turned back to Asami, gaping as she slipped the small knife back between her cleavage and readjusted her dress, not that there was really anything out of place. What the hell? Was she some kind of she-devil? The bright red lipstick and leather buckles of the corset certainly just reinforced the image and Aki fleetingly wondered if that was intentional. The woman then stalked forward, the back of her dress billowing out like some royal cape, stopping any further thought process as she loomed over the smaller girl.

“Now, where were we? Ah, yes. You seem really quite delectable with that cute, innocent blush. I think I might just play with you some more.”

Aki didn’t get a chance to ask what she meant as long, slender fingers tilted her chin up and plump lips slotted together with her own. It was positively electric. When Asami finally pulled away with one last sharp nip to her lips, Aki was breathing heavily and squirming uncomfortably in her seat. Asami’s eyes had gone dark and there was a decidedly feral light to them.

“Oh yes, I think I might just eat you all up.”

There was no time to protest as Aki was being pulled from her seat and into the taller woman’s embrace. All she could do was moan and hang on for the ride.

Neither knew that their lives would never be the same after that night.

***

**Bonus**

Aki checked the time before turning her attention back to the food sizzling away on the stove top. Asami was due home any minute and Aki had everything prepared for a nice, relaxing night in. The woman had been practically living at work due to some crazy merger that was taking place and Aki was determined to give her lover a chance to unwind. She had even gone so far as to dress up a little just because she knew Asami would like it. Instead of her usual ratty t-shirt and underwear that she slouched around home in, she was wearing a cute, floral sundress that Asami had purchased for her recently on a whim. For all that she grumbled, the dress was perfectly comfortable and cool in the summer heat.

The penthouse door opened before slamming shut and Aki called out, “Welcome home.”

The woman that had been invading her thoughts appeared around the kitchen door after a few moments and strode forward to steal a kiss. 

“I’m home.” Asami sounded tired but pleased. She stepped back to run approving eyes over Aki’s form. “It looks good.”

“So it should for that price.” Aki retorted but there was no heat in her words. She was too busy checking over Asami in return, concerned. Only the slightly stiff posture and small lines under her eyes gave her away but Aki knew it would be another story once the makeup came off. The woman had not been getting nearly enough sleep. “Is the merger all done?”

Asami nodded with a satisfied smirk. “Oh yes. I had the upper hand from the start, the old fools were just clinging to denial.” The dark grin showed a little too much teeth. It was like a glimpse into Asami’s inner demon anytime she spoke like this. Even after all this time, that feral smile sent shivers down Aki’s spine, although now it was accompanied by a frisson of heat.

Ignoring the heat pooling in her abdomen at her lovers presence, Aki turned back to the food and spoke over her shoulder. “I ran a bath for you so go soak for a while. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

Deceptively delicate hands smoothed down the small woman’s side and started sneaking across her stomach, inching lower and lower. “How about we leave dinner and you join me for the bath?” Asami pitched her voice low and husky as her lips ran across the shell of Aki’s ear. She shivered at the touch and the suggestive words before stealing herself.

“Later. You need to relax and then eat a proper meal first.” She managed to pry herself of Asami’s embrace and brandished her spatula at the woman threateningly. The taller woman threw her hands up in mock defeat and let herself be ushered from the kitchen. Parting words were spoken over her shoulder and Asami was already shedding off her suit jacket.

“You better be prepared, kitten. You won’t be getting any sleep tonight.”

Aki was left standing in the kitchen with flushed checks and a hint of a smile. She was very aware just what Asami had planned for tonight but she had a surprise for her lover and was very much looking forward to the older woman’s reaction. 

But until then, she had a dinner that was threatening to burn to salvage.


End file.
